Becoming the Lion
by kanpai7440
Summary: Max and her flock are captured and sent back to the school where they are changed into diferrent animals, for one week. They are set free but Max gets caught and put in the zoo. What's a girlanimal to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys!!! This is my second fan fiction!

Summary: The flock are taken back to the school, and big alterations are being given to them. For the next seven days Max and her flock have their wings taken and are transformed into different animals! Max is captured and put in a zoo! What's a girl to do?

Chapter 1

Max's POV

Darkness is all I remember.

Well, that's not all.

I remember something hard hit me in the back of my head and I was out like a light.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head, where I found a large lump.

_Ugh_, I thought.

I was in some type of glass dome, which I knew was a two-way, that way the scientists could look at me.

I glanced around and was surprised that they had put the rest of the flock in here with me.

Fang was lying on his back, sprawled out cold. Iggy was curled up in a ball and Gazzy was next to him facedown in his own drool.

_God knows how that kid can sleep like that_, I thought.

Nudge was using her hands as a pillow and tiny snores emitted from her. Angel was on her side, breathing lightly.

Lightly, I woke each of them up, prodding them with my foot.

Then all of a sudden, a door opened with a _whoosh_ and a scared looking scientist walked in. He had what looked like a taser in his hands; he looked as if he was about to drop it.

Fang had gotten up and crawled into a corner of the dome, becoming almost invisible. As the scientist came towards us, his clipboard trembling in his other hand.

"I n- need one G- Ga- Gazzy p- please?" he said.

He looked as if he were about to shit his pants, not noticing a formidable Fang quietly coming in behind him.

Fang walked right up behind him and leaned down.

"Boo," he whispered quietly in the scientist's ear.

The scientist froze, all the color drained from his face, and he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

He looked as if he were about to tip forward, then backwards; he kept on rocking slowly back and forth, as if an invisible force was pushing behind him.

"Any day now,'" Gazzy said sarcastically. And the scientist fell flat on his back. Fang stepping lightly out of the way.

"Where are we?" Angel asked, scared.

"Probably the school," Iggy answered.

Angel huddled closer to me and I wrapped a protective arm around her.

Then I heard another door open and another man stepped into the room, this time he was burlier.

He gave us all a mean glare, then prodded the passed out colleague with his foot.

"Harold always was the scardy cat," the man muttered under his breath.

He scooped up the man in his arms and flung him over his shoulder, then he walked towards Gazzy but I halted him.

"Where are you taking him?" I demanded.

The man blinked his eyes and said

"That information is considered confidential."

He walked over to Gazzy and grabbed him by his waist, slinging him over the other shoulder.

I pounded on his shoulders and the rest of the flock followed suit. Gazzy was trying to pound the man's head with his fist, but it was no use, it was almost as if the man could feel no pain.

Finally he walked through the door, Gazzy giving a feeble wave.

That happened till there was only one left, me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

They led me into a white room, where they were holding six cages; five of them contained the weirdest assortment of animals.

Fang: In the first cage was a black cat; it was backed in a corner, furious with the people that had put him in there. If it was possible, the cat's eyes widened when he saw me.

Iggy: In the next cage was a pale hamster; its paws and nose were pink and it had pale blue eyes, it was trembling.

Nudge: The other cage was a brown ferret, it was chattering away nervously, its eyes flitting about the room.

Gazzy: There was a tiny Chihuahua in the cage, he was blonde and had huge ears, he gave me a weak devilish smile.

Angel: The last cage held a tiny white dove; it was pecking at the bars on the cage.

They strapped me on a table and left me there for about half an hour, then a big metal cage slammed on me from above, I was trapped.

Then a scientist with a long metal pole and a needle at the end of it came in and jabbed me, then all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Sry, I have decided not to post on this ff anymore, I hav jus come the realization that my strength comes in writing about sex

Sry, I have decided not to post on this ff anymore, I hav jus come the realization that my strength comes in writing about sex, so I will be updating about a lot of that, bcuz my summer vacation is coming soon

Guess what? This summer I hav decided 2 tell the boi that I have liked for 7 yrs that I'm in like with him yes ppl, for 7 YEARS!! This is my summer of love, yay me


End file.
